


and maybe he never will

by tonyhhello



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Episode 7, Hugs, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, i was planning on making this angstier so ur welcome, the Rain SceneTM, uhh, yeah that’s right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyhhello/pseuds/tonyhhello
Summary: “REKI!” langa yelled desperately, running after him.“don’t go. please.”ora different ending to episode 7 because fuck episode 7
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	and maybe he never will

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is a hot mess as usual and i’m only posting it rn for my reki kinnies gc 
> 
> anyway why was it so easy to write langa but no todoroki ? the world may never know  
> ps the bad title names continue

“REKI!” langa yelled desperately, running after him. his shoes were soaked through, and his face was numb, but all langa could see was the redhead in front of him. 

his best friend. walking away.

“don’t go. please.” he whispered. it felt like the rain was getting louder, pounding harder and harder into langa’s ears, and he just wanted it all to stop. he wanted to be skating with reki, talking and laughing like they always do. not… this, not the uncertain looks and stilted words and the gaping hole that it felt like was widening between them. a line pushing them apart. 

reki hadn’t turned around at the sound of his name, but after hearing how broken langa sounded, turned and yelled, “what, langa? what the HELL do you want me to say?” he was angry at him. 

langa’s adrenaline levels were high, like he was competing against adam, but no, this was just reki, why was it suddenly so hard to talk to him? had he messed up? where did they go wrong? 

“i… i don’t know.” langa didn’t use words to communicate, he’d never been good at it, but right now, he’d give anything for reki to understand him. he wanted to go up against adam, and prove himself, but was that really so terrible in reki’s eyes? his arm was already healing, nothing major had happened. 

“you saw what adam did to me. you saw what adam fucking did to you, and you still want to skate against him?” rekis voice broke at the last part. he was breathing heavy, as if he too were in a high stakes completion and not out in the rain at 23:30 pm.

“i need to get better.” was all langa said, because it was true. what was the point in skating if he wasn’t the best at it? he looked back at reki, hair down and wet. it was the first time langa had seen him without his headband on, and his bangs fell into his eyes. langa wanted to push them away. it probably got hard to see through. 

reki’s shoulders loosened, and he looked sadder than he’d been all night. like the fight physically drained out of him. “you’re already the best, why would you need to get better?” reki murmured, not sounding like he actually wanted an answer. “everyone notices you, and how amazing you are, and it’s true! you’re literally a fucking god, why do you need to go further than that?” 

had people been noticing him that much? langa hadn’t been paying attention. earlier that week, when he was practicing a new move, he’d looked over to see what reki thought, and he wasn’t there. it was a little strange, but nothing too unusual. 

“i just want to get better. i wanna… i wanna prove that i’m better than adam.” he’d been beaten, and langa hated it. “if i can do that, then i can do anything.” 

reki just looked at him, and langa finally noticed that he was crying. without thinking, he cupped reki’s face, trying to wipe the tears away. 

reki pulled away. 

“are you really gonna prioritize beating that shithead over your own safety? what if you get hurt? it’s a tournament, adam is probably gonna go even harder than usual.” 

langa hadn’t thought of that. 

sure, he’d been hurt by adam, that love hug wasn’t fun, but he’d gotten out of one too! that had to count for something, right? langa was capable. he knew it. apparently reki didn’t. 

“i just…” langa looked up at him. “are you gonna forget me? you’re already climbing the S ranks, adam’s got his eye on you, hell, even miya said you could be part of the country’s national. i’m not good enough for you, why don’t you understand that?” 

good enough? reki was his teacher! he thought langa everything he knows! reki was his best friend, he could never be under him. how did reki not know how amazing he was? he befriended langa, he always helped him out, was the most supportive person in his life, the most important person in langa’s life. 

langa just looked at reki. 

he would probably catch a cold tomorrow, standing in the rain with no umbrella.

reki began turning away, so langa did the only thing he could think of. 

he kissed him.

after a moment, reki kissed back. his lips were wet and cold, and he was shivering. langa put his arms around him, holding him to his chest. he threaded his fingers through his reki’s hair, trying to soothe him. langa wasn’t good with words, he probably never would be, but if he could tell reki what he needed to through this kiss, then it would all be worth it.

reki pulled away, breathing heavy.

his eyes were beautiful. normally they were a warm amber, shining in the sun, shifting colors every second, but right now they were a dull gold. 

langa cupped his face again, and reki let him, resting his cheek against his hand. 

“i’m sorry.” langa said simply. “i didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. i…” he leaned his forehead against reki’s. “i love you.” 

a pause. it felt like time stopped. langa’s heart was beating faster than he’d ever felt, faster than when he was snowboarding on the highest mountain in his town, faster than when he raced against adam, faster than it felt possible. 

then, reki was kissing him again, crashing into langa so intensely he stumbled back. he wrapped his arms around reki’s waist, holding him as tight as he could. langa didn’t ever want to let him go. he’d never kissed anyone before. if it was like this everytime, if langa felt like he might explode from happiness, if it was as passionate and hope-filled as kissing reki like this was, langa wouldn’t mind doing it for the rest of his life. 

especially with reki. only with reki.

langa kissed him back, and hoped they would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed and cried because i certainly did
> 
> ik this is shorter than my usual stories but idk i think it’s pretty good short and sweet and the like ok my next fic is like 2/3 finished we are almost there bye


End file.
